


edison not jefferson

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	edison not jefferson

11:16

if you're reading this go drink some water!! right now!! please

i'm tired

friday was so much to handle but i looked pretty badass

i was so tall at frosh

okay hear me out to all the boys i've loved before but it's "to all the girls i've loved before" and it's just me writing letters on anonymous on here

good night

11:21


End file.
